


我不认识你

by wqzixuan



Category: PoT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqzixuan/pseuds/wqzixuan





	我不认识你

我不认识你  
第一章  
“不二，我先走啦。”同事A拿起包跟不二打招呼下班，不二抬起微笑的眼睛说道：“好，慢走，路上小心。”  
慢慢的同事都走光了，不二的办公室还亮着灯。直到电话响起才停下手中的工作接起电话，还没等不二开口电话那头的声音就传过来“周助，不用猜你现在肯定还在办公室对吧。”不二抬头看了一下外面已经没有人的公司。  
轻笑一声“精市，怎么突然打电话给我。”  
“因为我想这个时间发短信给你是没有用的，所以就干脆直接打电话给你啦。”不二跟幸村聊了几句就挂了电话。看了看桌上的文件看了看时间已经快接近10点了，自己本来就不是工作狂只是工作起来会忘了时间不知不觉就这么晚了。  
收拾好东西下楼到停车场准备开车回家的不二，走到车前看到车尾后面好像有什么东西，不二好奇的走过去看看。一看是个人，长得还挺好看的，右眼下还有一颗泪痣。看起来他受了伤衣服上面还有点血迹。  
按以前的话不二是不会去管这样的事，可是看到这个人心里就有个声音告诉自己要救他。  
把人带回家之后要帮他擦拭，不二不知为何看着这张微皱这眉头好看的脸莫名有点羞涩。  
不二甩了甩头，大家都是男人有什么不一样害羞什么。抱着这样的想法解开了他的衬衣纽扣，第一眼看到的是他腹部那里有一道长长的擦伤，不二下意识的在想不会是枪伤吧，但是又摇摇头否定了自己的这个想法，现在这个社会怎么可能会有什么枪战之类的，给他擦过再上药然后给他收拾了个房间出来。  
这个男人身上什么都没有，就只有一个名片夹里面有一张名片写着——迹部景吾。  
安顿好之后自己也草率的收拾了一下就回房间看看迹部怎么样了，趴在床边不知不觉就睡着了。  
第二章  
早晨，不二趴在床边睡着了。  
不二睡醒站起来差点腿麻摔到躺在床上的迹部身上，站稳之后出去洗漱一番顺便做了个早餐，虽然不知道迹部醒来没有，但是心里有个声音跟他说一起把他那份早餐也做了吧。  
做好早餐的不二走进房间想看看人怎么样，就看见躺在床上的人已经醒了，有着一对海蓝色的眼睛在不二进房间开始就一直盯着他，不二的第一反应是这个男人真的好帅。  
两个人对视了将近一分钟迹部才开口打破僵持“你是谁？我在哪？”不二听到迹部的声音才回过神来，一度暗骂自己没出息怎么看着一个男人入迷了“我叫不二周助，昨晚你昏倒在我车子旁边所以我把你捡回来，这里是我家。”  
迹部像是要回忆什么眉头微皱着“我除了知道自己叫什么，其他的我什么都不记得。就连你说我昏倒在你车边的记忆都没有。”  
不二看着他深深皱着的眉头说“我做了早餐，先去吃早餐吧，吃完我们去医院看一下。”  
迹部听到医院这个名字的时候下意识是想拒绝的，虽然没有了记忆但是不想去医院的想法已经根深蒂固在身体里，但是现在什么都不记得了除了去医院好像没有其他办法了。  
不二开车来到医院，这里的脑部专家是不二的同学乾贞治。  
乾已经跟医院那边安排好，到医院就直接去他的办公室找他，让乾给迹部看看。经过一系列的检查之后，乾拿着报告拉着不二说“他的脑袋里有一块淤血压住了脑部记忆神经，所以现在什么都不记得。”  
不二看着乾“那他还能恢复记忆吗？”乾看了看不二又看了看迹部“恢复记忆没什么问题，只是时间而已。我建议是回去正常生活让淤血慢慢散掉，如果你们等不及要恢复记忆的话开刀做手术也行。但是我不建议你们用做手术的方法。”  
不二听完乾的话道谢还说有空聚聚，然后就带迹部离开了。  
回去之后不二跟公司请了假，跟迹部面对面坐着讨论“迹部，你有没有什么事是一定要想起来的？如果没有不如就听乾的，让他慢慢自然散掉就不要动手术了。这段时间你就住我这里，等你恢复记忆了在走也没有关系。”  
迹部一脸看你傻吗的表情看着不二“我都失忆了什么都不记得，我怎么知道我有没有什么一定要想起来的事。我只是想知道我之前到底发生了什么事，只是这件事情急不得，所以只能住在你家等记忆恢复咯。”  
做好决定了就要去购买生活用品，虽然日常用品不二家都有新的在，可是衣服却没有合适迹部的，迹部的身高身材都比不二要高要壮，所以不二的衣服都不适合迹部穿。  
第三章  
不二每天还是照常上下班，但是现在的不二变得跟以前不一样了就连不熟悉的同事都感觉不二的变化。  
以前的不二加班加点全公司最后一个离开的，现在到点了就下班离开，全公司都在讨论不二是不是谈恋爱了；而远在神奈川的幸村精市更是听过几通电话就听出不二的不一样。  
今晚幸村打电话给不二，刚好不二吃完饭收拾好回到房间两个人就聊起来“周助老实交代，你是不是交女朋友了；以前这个时间你还在公司埋头工作呢。”  
不二听着无奈的笑道“才不是呢”然后把跟迹部的事跟幸村说了一边，说完电话那边沉默了一会儿说“关于迹部的事情我会帮你留意一下，你自己也注意安全。”然后就挂电话了。  
不二感觉怪怪的但是却没有深究在意，出了房间看到迹部刚刚洗完澡头发还湿湿的，水珠沿着发梢滴落在锁骨上一路往下消失在衣服里。  
听到迹部叫自己才发现自己竟然看着迹部走神了，心里都在骂自己是不是疯了。不二虽然心里在吐槽自己可是脸上还是保持着笑容说“要不要出去散散步？”迹部看了看时间“好啊。”  
两人换好衣服就出去走到江边闲聊着，突然一只牧羊犬跑了过来围着不二转圈圈，不二跟迹部相视一眼蹲下看着牧羊犬，牧羊犬也很懂事立马坐立在不二面前，不二摸摸牧羊犬的头说道“怎么了走丢了吗？”  
狗狗肚子的毛已经有点打结而且原本白色部分的毛已经有点黑了，看样子已经走丢一段时间了，而牧羊犬的智商挺高的不像是那种容易走丢的狗狗，看来要么就是被人遗弃了要么就是自己跑掉了。  
看了看狗狗抬头跟迹部说“要不我们收养它吧，看着它挺可爱的。”  
狗狗像是听懂了不二的话也跟着抬头用楚楚可怜的表情看着迹部，迹部看着这个画面有点可爱有点无奈像是两个小孩一样开着他，特别是不二，明明现在是他住在他家却在问他的意见“你决定要养我们就带回去养。”牧羊犬听到自己决定被收养之后欢快的围着两个人转圈圈。  
既然决定要养，首先就是要去收拾一下然后去买狗狗的用品。带着狗狗去到宠物店去洗澡整理还在店员的推荐下买齐了狗狗的日常用品，不二当狗狗洗完澡之后想起今晚是因为想散步所以根本没有开车，那这些东西要怎么带回去呢？  
迹部看出不二的烦恼说“这里可以帮忙送货上门吧，我们直接带着狗回去等就好了。”店员点点头说“是的，您买了这么多东西也不方便带回去，写下地址我们一会儿给您送过去。”  
不二写下地址带着狗狗离开宠物店之后疑问的看着迹部“你怎么知道他们可以送货？”  
迹部挑挑眉“这种商场的店都有送货上门的服务啊。”  
不二一脸疑问“你不是失忆了吗？怎么还知道他们都有送货上门服务。”  
迹部看着不二的眼睛回答“我也不知道我怎么记得，反正就知道。”然后牵着狗狗就走在前面。  
回到家的不二想起狗狗还没有起名字，一直叫狗狗怪可怜的就蹲在牧羊犬的面前看着它说“你想叫什么名字呢？”  
牧羊犬坐立在不二面前歪着头好像也在思考这个问题，就这时不二听见浴室里传出水声，迹部在洗澡，突然玩心大发的不二看着牧羊犬的眼睛问“叫你小景好不好。”  
虽然是疑问句但是语气已经决定这个名字了，没多久刚刚买的用品就送过来了。  
迹部洗好澡出来就听见不二在跟牧羊犬说话“小景，你的窝在这里你的饭碗在这里，之后我去上班了你就要陪陪景吾啦，不然他一个人在家也挺无聊的。”  
刚听到不二叫这只狗‘小景’的时候迹部眉头一挑不是很爽，但是听到不二后面的话嘴角微微有点忍不住上扬。  
第四章  
今天不二照常去上班，迹部吃好早餐给屋子搞了一下卫生，全部收拾好已经快到下班时间了。  
迹部看着时间想了一想今天因为收拾屋子还没有带小景出去逛逛，半蹲看着小景说“我们去接你妈咪下班好不好。”  
想起之前还因为这个称呼跟不二打闹了好一会儿，不二说他大男人的怎么可以叫妈咪，最后在迹部的镇压下接受了这个称呼，不顾只能私底下这么叫。  
小景听到要去见妈咪兴奋的跑去门口又跑回来，迹部看着笑笑的拿出牵引绳带着小景就去出发去不二的公司。  
到了不二公司楼下的时候已经到了下班时间，迹部本身就长得帅牵着一只帅气的牧羊犬就更加引人注目了。  
迹部等了等还没见不二下来决定打电话给他“周助，我带小景来接你下班了。”不二听见迹部来接他下班开心的拿起包包就出门“我已经收拾好了要下来了，那我们顺便吃完回去呢还是买菜回去吃呢？”  
迹部看了看身边乖乖坐着的小景“买菜回去吃吧，在外面小景也没有什么能吃的。”不二想想也是“那我下楼取车，我们一起去买菜吧。”  
第四章  
两人回到家不二熟练的摘菜洗菜煮饭，迹部在客厅陪小景玩了一会儿之后看向站在开放式厨房的不二思考一会儿之后起身走过去“周助我来帮你吧。”  
周助停下手中切菜的动作看向迹部“你会吗？”迹部挑挑眉看着不二“我这么聪明看看就会了。”不二看了看手边的土豆说“那你帮我把土豆削皮吧。”  
然后给迹部示范了一遍把土豆削的干干净净，迹部看到还没有削的土豆坑坑洼洼嫌弃的开口说道“长得这么丑一点都复合本大爷的美学。”不二笑笑继续完成手里切的菜。  
“嘶！”迹部手里的刀子掉到地上发出声响，不二连忙转过身去看迹部怎么样了。“切到手了，深不深？！”  
迹部原本就没有觉得有多痛只是看着不二紧张的样子，心里又泛起了一股陌生的情感不知如何用语言去表达。原本不确定但是现在看到不二的样子迹部确定了自己的想法，他爱上不二了。  
在迹部内心活动的时候，不二看着迹部一直冒血的手指着急的像帮他止血，切的不深可是却一直冒血。不二看到一直止不住血的手指下意识的直接含进嘴里，迹部看到不二的动作愣住了，手指尖能感觉得到不二的舌苔，能感觉得到他的舌头正在舔着他的手指吸着他的血。  
这个动作让迹部的理智瞬间消失殆尽，抽出在不二嘴里的手指还带出一丝银丝。不二自己也愣住了，怎么会突然这么做，景吾会怎么想自己，会不会觉得自己是个变态，他会不会之后也不想理我，他会不会想离开我，我要怎么解释。  
迹部看着不二委屈纠结的表情心里只觉得这人怎么这么可爱呢，另外一只手托起不二的脸颊，四目相对的看着说“周助如果你不喜欢反感的话就推开我。”  
不二还在想是什么事为什么这么说的时候，只看到迹部突然放大的脸，不二只想到：景吾吻了我！原本还在担心会被反感的不二现在只觉得很幸福。  
是的，不二也喜欢迹部，只是不二担心迹部能不能接受他，担心如果做过出格的事情迹部会不会离开他，就连保持现在这样也不行，所以一直忍耐着告诉自己不能表现出来。  
一吻结束不二并没有推开迹部，迹部惊喜的看着不二说“周助我喜欢你，和我在一起吧。”得到不二的答应，迹部再也不压抑自己的想法，公主抱的方式把不二抱回自己房间里。把不二放在床上手撑在不二的脸两边看着，不二眼里泛着泪光一脸不知所措的表情让迹部热血沸腾。  
第五章  
迹部底下头轻轻的吻着不二的额头、鼻梁、脸颊最后回到嘴唇。  
不二感受着迹部的吻，跟刚刚的不一样，刚刚的很温柔带着不敢确定而现在却非常的激动。迹部的舌头撬开不二紧闭的牙探进去找着他的舌头与其共舞，吸着不二的舌头感觉像是要把他的舌头吞了一样。  
一段深吻过会迹部离开不二的嘴带出一丝长长的银丝，不二看到那条长长的银丝原本就因为呼吸不畅微红的脸瞬间爆红起来，迹部轻笑啄了一下不二的嘴然后说道“这么害羞？那一会儿你叫我停都停不下来的喔。”  
说完就去亲啃不二的喉结，敏感的不二被这么一咬没忍住发出一声“嗯”，迹部听到简直就是鼓舞他的动力，更加卖力的在脖子处亲吻着一手在解开不二的衬衣纽扣。  
被亲的糊里糊涂的不二感觉到身上一阵凉的时候才发现自己的衣服不知道怎么的已经全被脱了，而脱他衣服的那个罪魁祸首现在除了衣服有点皱还一件都没脱。  
现在这场景看起来就像不二把自己脱干净躺在迹部的床上等他一样。迹部接收到老婆不满的眼神立马把自己脱干净。  
迹部看着不二的身体，虽然没有肌肉看起来柔弱纤细但是也没有一丝赘肉，皮肤白的让女生都发狂。  
不二被迹部这么看着害羞的想抓起什么遮起来，看出不二想法的迹部轻笑的压住他的手说：“很好看别害羞。”不二恼羞的说：“我还要开心了？！”  
迹部笑容灿烂的亲着不二的身体，手便开始往下摸去。  
别抓住弱点的不二瞬间整个人绷紧起来，迹部边摸着小周助边亲吻着胸口，没一会儿周助就被摸硬了。迹部加快手里的速度，不二就释放在迹部的手里，不二害羞的拿手遮住脸不敢看迹部。  
迹部隔着亲了亲不二盖在脸上的手，而释放了小周助的手摸向身后，不二感觉到身后突然的怪异立马拿开手看着迹部，迹部笑着说：“你第一次要扩张，不然会弄痛你的。”  
说着第一根手指就进去了，不二感觉非常不舒服推着迹部让他拿出去，迹部舌吻这不二另一只手也没有闲下来玩弄着小周助让不二放松。  
一直到三只手指都能进去之后迹部才把手机拿出来，不二感觉到身体像空了一样不舒服的扭着腰想要什么。看到不二的动作迹部你也忍不了了，抬起小迹部就进去。  
不二的小穴感觉到有东西进去身体下意识的就要去制止把小迹部咬的紧紧的防止他继续往里，而迹部给不二这么一咬差点就直接交代在里面。  
迹部不动一直等到不二习惯了自己的尺寸之后才开始动，一下一下少出多进。不二只能发出“嗯……嗯……啊……啊”而这些声音成了迹部的动力，更加卖力的在不二身上‘耕耘’。最后两人一起释放，不二累的连手指都不想动一下。迹部抱着不二去浴室洗澡清理，清理完就抱着回不二房间睡觉了。  
两个人好像都忘了在客厅里的小景跟在厨房已经处理好等着煮的菜。  
自从上一次两人的心意坦白之后，两个人就越发恩爱相处越发露骨，有时候连小景都没眼看他的两个爸比。  
不二也把这件事情跟自己的好朋友幸村说了，幸村表示很祝福他但是不二能感觉的幸村有想说但不知道怎么开口，不二跟幸村表示无论什么事都可以跟他说，但是幸村最后还是没能说出口不二也不勉强。  
谁能知道这次的不勉强竟然是他跟迹部之后的关系。  
第六章  
两个人的日子过得安静又平静，不二上班迹部就在家做菜等他。自从上次之后迹部就去学做菜了，这个人的学习能力又很强如果去考级应该都能成为一个五星大厨了吧。  
两人吃完饭去江边散步，走在熟悉的江边小景也兴奋的东看看西看看，不二也不牵着小景揭开牵引绳让它自己去跑跑。看着两个人的影子不二想到，这不就是最向往的生活吗，两个人一只狗。  
第二天不二休息，两个人打算去逛街买买衣服跟用品。就在两人出门要过马路的时候一辆车直冲过来，迹部下意识就把不二推开，而自己却被撞到。  
不二吓得真个人魂都快没了，连忙叫了救护车。坐在手术室门口的不二整个人惊魂未定，作为医生的乾从手术室出来，不二冲过去“乾，景吾怎么样？他没事吧。”  
乾拍拍不二的肩膀说“放心，他人没事。就是撞到头有点脑震荡但是他的淤血散了，至于其他事情要等他醒来才知道了。”  
不二一直陪着迹部“今天明明说好要去逛街的呀，怎么会变成这样呢。景吾你快点醒来好不好，你还没陪我去买东西呢。”医院是有门禁时间的，到了点是不能留下来陪的。于是不二就早上过来晚上到点才走。  
这一天不二往常一样过来，可是却看到床上空空的人不见了，只有个护士在收拾床铺，不二走过去问“你好，我想请问一下这床的病人呢？”护士抬头说“今天一大早就办理出院了，好像是家里人吧。病人还没苏醒却说一定要办理出院。”  
不二一听迹部还没醒可是却被疑似家人的人带走了，真个人着急的不知道怎么办。这时不二的电话想起来是幸村，之前幸村就说要来找不二去玩，只是没想到碰上这些事。  
不二接起电话还没开口幸村的声音就传过来了“周助，在哪？我到啦。”恢复一点理智的不二先告诉幸村自己家在哪然后跟护士道谢之后决定先回家想想办法。  
不二刚到楼下就看到幸村下出租车，两人进到家里不二把这段时间发生的事情跟幸村说了一遍。“事情就是这样，我现在根本不知道该怎么办，景吾还没醒可是却被人带走了，我不知道该怎么找他。”  
幸村一顿沉默，不二也发现不正常了“精市怎么了？你有什么要说的就直说吧。”幸村看着不二的眼睛对视了一会儿叹了口气“我就跟你坦白吧，迹部不是普通人家，他是迹部集团的少爷也是继承人，没有几个人知道迹部集团这个继承人的长相。而你撞上的那次是因为被仇家埋伏所以才碰巧被你救了，其实他们家一直在找他只是没想到在这么不起眼的地方。这次你们出事住院就被他们家知道了所以就被带回去了，上次你们看病是用你的名字所以他们家人才不知道。”  
幸村一口气把所有的事情解释了一遍，不二听完所有的疑点都明白了。不二沉思了一会儿看着幸村“精市，你有办法让我见到迹部吗？现在虽然知道是他家人接走他可是我还是想去看看他。”  
幸村看着不二认真的样子最后还是答应他，能去到他家但是见到之后怎么样就要看他自己了。  
第七章  
小景拜托给姐姐照顾之后就收拾好东西跟幸村回家；不二跟着幸村去到他家，知道幸村家不错却没有想到是大财阁的少爷，跟真田家是世交而跟迹部家是长期合作关系所以他们都很熟悉彼此。  
得到消息迹部已经醒了，而他们家开了个熟人的派对，给失踪这么久的大少爷接风。当天不二跟着幸村一起去到迹部的本家，欧式皇宫一样的建筑，给人的感觉就是那么的高贵那么的不可高攀。  
一进大厅就能看到迹部，整个人这么耀眼在人群里一眼就能找到的发光点。  
自从进到大厅之后不二就一直盯着迹部看生怕一眨眼这个人就不见了，幸村跟不二交代了一下注意事项就去应酬了，不二就站在角落看着迹部想过去可是他身边这么多人又不好去找他。突然迹部往外面走去，不二看见了连忙跟上，一路跟到一个全是玫瑰花的花园里迹部才停下来转身看着不二，不二看到迹部特地走到没有人的花园里以为是为了他，于是高兴的跑过去“景吾，你身体怎么样了还要不要紧头还痛不痛。”  
迹部往后推了一步这个动作让不二前进的脚步停住了“怎么了景吾，身体还是不舒服吗？”迹部疑惑的看着眼前这个人“你是谁？你已经盯着我看了很久了。”不二的脸刷的一下白了但还是微笑着说“我是周助啊，你怎么了？”  
迹部皱着眉头像是在回忆什么最后却恢复高冷的外表“我不认识你。”然后就错过身离开了。  
如果说刚刚的不二还能保持脸部微笑，那么现在的不二就连站着的力气都没有了刷的一下整个人坐在地上。  
远处看完全过程的忍足走了过来，他在找回迹部之后调查了他这段时间的消息知道这个人是救了迹部的不二甚至知道他们之间有过的感情。  
不二看到眼前的地上出现一双没有见过的皮鞋抬头看见一个不认识的人，出于礼貌跟家教不二立马就站起来并跟对方抱歉。  
忍足伸出手自我介绍道“你好，我叫忍足侑士，是迹部景吾的秘书。”不二听到是迹部的人抬头看向对方回握并自我介绍。  
忍足开口道“不知道有没有时间，方便听我说几句吗？”不二点点头跟着忍足走到花园的椅子那里并排坐着。  
忍足叹了口气说“景吾在救你那次的车祸中头部轻微脑震荡，他不记得他失忆那段时间发生的所有事也就忘记你了。”不二听到迹部是因为失忆才忘记他，可还是忍不住难过。  
忍足看了看不二继续说道“我知道你是跟幸村认识的，我只能跟你说现在迹部需要帮手。好了，我就先回去啦。”忍足说完就自顾自的走了，留下不二在那里沉思。  
跟着幸村到家的不二好像终于想通了一样跟幸村表达了自己的想法，听完的幸村笑着“如果这是你的决定我支持你！而且你还可以过来跟我住啊。”得到好朋友的支持不二化想法为行动。  
第二天就回去了，先去找姐姐接回小景并跟姐姐说明了自己的想法跟态度，姐姐表示支持周助。不二也去公司一趟递了辞职信，回家收拾东西幸村也过来帮他，于是不二用了一天的时间就收拾好东西。  
不二的包包里躺着一份简历，申请任职那一行写着‘总裁助理’。

end


End file.
